


a bed of grass (a soft green pillow)

by y_uuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_uuuri/pseuds/y_uuuri
Summary: 'I’m always tired', Victor thinks, relaxing in Yuuri’s arms and closing his eyes,'I’m always so goddamn tired, but never of you.'





	a bed of grass (a soft green pillow)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short drabble in which Victor has a little depressive episode and Yuuri helps him through it (like the good husband he is). Inspired by a lyric in this song: https://youtu.be/BiQIc7fG9pA
> 
> Enjoy<3

“Victor?” Yuuri whispers, his breath tickling the back of his neck. How does Yuuri always know? How does he always know when Victor needs him? He didn’t even say anything; just took one look at him (curled up in the blankets, arms wrapped around his beloved Makkachin) and got right back into bed, pulled him to his chest. **  
**

“I’m sorry,” Victor chokes, and he doesn’t really know why he says it, but he means it. He can see the sun shining in through the window and it seems like such a beautiful day to not be bed ridden. Yuuri just tosses his glasses to the side and tucks his face into Victor’s hair, the tips of his fingers slipping into the waistband of his pants and grounding him.

“Vitya… It’s okay to hurt. I’m not going anywhere.”

And that’s that. That’s all it takes for the barrier to break, and suddenly Victor doesn’t know where he ends and Yuuri begins, can only feel the pressure squeezing his lungs from all sides as he finally starts to cry. He hasn’t felt so vulnerable since he was a little boy, so stripped and bare, but he trusts Yuuri with every part of him. It feels good to trust someone so much, to place himself in someone else’s hands for once. Someone who will be gentle with his broken pieces. He doesn’t have it in him to feel guilty (and he knows that Yuuri wouldn’t want him to be).

Yuuri’s thumb rubs soothing circles into Victor’s lower back as he cries into Makkachin’s soft fur, weariness pulling his body further into the mattress. He knows he’s a mess, his hair sticking to the tears on his cheeks and snot all down his chin, but Yuuri —bless his heart— just kisses the top of his head and shushes him, tells him he’s beautiful and strong, murmurs Japanese endearments under his breath and presses little kisses to the nape of his neck. And Victor loves him, loves him so much that it aches in his chest and he feels like he can barely breathe with the weight of it all. He wants to tell him this, but the lump in his throat is nothing but suffocating, and he knows that Yuuri knows, anyway. The ring on his finger has never felt so heavy, his sensory nerves set on fire.

“Sleep, Vitya,” Yuuri coos, brushing his hair out of his eyes and kissing his his ear. He grabs a tissue from the box on the bedside table and wipes his nose for him, and Victor loves him. “You must be exhausted. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 _I’m always tired_ , Victor thinks, relaxing in Yuuri’s arms and closing his eyes,  _I’m always so goddamn tired, but never of you._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://y-uuuri.tumblr.com


End file.
